Beast Boy and Terra
'''Beast Boy and Terra '''is a past canon couple between Teen Titans member Beast Boy and Terra. About Beast Boy and Terra History Relationship Synopsis Teen Titans Animated Series When Terra first arrives in Jump City she is running through the mesa, trying to run from a grain scorpion. The Teen Titans arrive to save her, as she runs into a dead end, and the scorpion corners her. Before, the Titans began to battle the scorpion, a column of rock falls down on the scorpion, killing it. Terra introduces herself to them, Beast Boy seems to get a crush on her instantly. While Beast Boy, was getting flustered and couldn’t introduce himself, Terra told him she thought he was hilarious, which made Beast Boy happy. Terra also knew all the Titans names. Most of the Titans find Terra cool and perhaps that she could be a good addition to the team (Raven was sure about her). Terra makes herself at home in the Titan Tower and when she is supposed to be sleeping, she over hears Robin mention how he would like to test her powers the next day, causing Terra to be unhappy. That night, Beast Boy enters Terra’s new room and realizes she left the tower. Beast Boy goes to look for her and finds her skipping rocks. Beast Boy joins her, and they talk, improving their bond. When Terra makes an excuse to leave, Beast Boy convinces her to stay. Terra moves the rock Beast Boy is sitting on, causing her to let him know her secret, which is she can’t completely control her powers. Beast Boy tells her that it’s not a big deal, but Terra insists he doesn’t tell the other Titans. Beast Boy accepts this promise. The next day, during the training exercise, Terra completes the course, and proves her potential. The Titans congratulate her but soon receive an alert about Slade. They track his location, as the Titans move out, Beast Boy invites Terra to join. Terra loses control when fighting some of Slade’s robots, causing rocks to fall on Beast Boy. As the Titans check to make sure Beast Boy is alright, Terra runs off down one of the pathways. When resting, Terra spots a man running down a pathway nearby, assuming it to be Slade, she follows and ends up cornering him. Slade reveals this was his plan so they could speak. Terra tries to fight Slade but he is easily able to block her attacks and reveals he’s been watching her for sometime. He tells her how her lack of control with her powers are dangerous and he wants to help her control them. Terra recalls the Titan’s generosity after briefly considering the offer. Slade says if the Titans learn she is unable to control her powers, they will abandon her, just like others have in her past. Terra soon begins to lose control again due to being upset. Soon a small tornado forms, Slade soon disappears, and Beast Boy finds her. Beast Boy goes to her and comforts her, letting her cry in his arms, asking him to keep this a secret as well, since she lost control again. As Terra prepares to leave the Titans Tower the others stop her, and ask if she would like to be a Teen Titan, she seems excited about the possibility. However, Robin mentions she will need help learning to control her abilities, which upsets Terra. She gets angry at Beast Boy, thinking he told the others her secret, and runs away. Beast Boy states he didn’t tell anyone and runs after her, but is unable to find her. Later, as and upset Beast Boy, skims rocks over the water, Robin finds him and says he found out Terra couldn’t control her power on his own, and he didn’t know it was a secret. We see Slade watching Terra as she runs from the Tower, and he seems confident she will join him. After awhile Terra returns to the Titans Tower, saying how she would like to accept their offer and become a Teen Titan. While everyone, except Raven is excited to see her, they question her about not being able to control her powers, seeming reluctant to allow her to accept their offer. Terra says the reason she disappeared was because not being able to control her powers, and demonstrates how now she has much better control of her powers. The Titans accept this, then they begin to feel a small earthquake, Terra states it’s not because of her. An alert let’s them know small earthquakes are happening through out Jump City. When the Titans go to investigate the cause, Robin invites Terra along, but still doesn’t say she is officially part of the team. When Terra walks by Raven, Raven sense something sinister, which causes her to not completely trust Terra. When they arrive, a wormlike machine drill appears from underground, attacking individuals in the city. They begin fighting the drill, during the battle Terra saves Beast Boy from the drill laser, uses rocks from the Earth to allow Robin to reach the drill. However, when Terra tries throwing a rock at the machine she is stopped by Raven, who informs her that it’s to dangerous causing tension between the two. The drill shoots the rock, creating an explosion, and the machine disappears underground. The Titans go underground and discover a pathway, and are soon contacted by Slade, stating he is the one who caused the machine to attack. As the walk down the pathway, Terra tries to amend things with Raven, but Raven is cold to her and doesn’t accept the apology. This causes Beast Boy to try to comfort Terra by saying Raven just needs time to get used to her. The team arrives at a dead end, but are able to pick up Slade’s heartbeat and a signal from the machine further underground. Suddenly, three drills appear, and make three pathways causing Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy to follow them. Robin, Raven and Terra to continue to follow the signal and found where it was coming from where they find a computer controlling the drills. The three find the drills are trying to sink the Titans Tower underground. When they try to destroy the drills they are unable to. Robin believes they need to hack the computer to destroy the drills. Robin starts to get into a fight with Slade soon after. Terra thinks they should smash the computer with a rock but Raven stops her from trying it. Terra ask why Raven doesn’t trust her and Raven tells her she must earn it. The Titan Tower soon begins sinking and the Titans destroy the machine. Terra and Raven work together to lift the tower back up and stop it from sinking. We later find out they made Terra an official Teen Titans member and give her a communicator. After awhile, Terra seems to feel like the Titan’s Tower is home to her. One night, the Titans go to a factory that Slade’s minions are invading. During the battle, Terra is caught off guard when the minions surround her. Beast quickly comes and saves her. As Beast Boy continues to fight the rest of the minions, it appears Terra is sad. The Titans easily defeat the minions. After the battle, the Titans eat Pizza, and give the last slice to Terra. The Titans express how glad they are that she is part of the team and their friend. Along with congratulate her on the battle, Terra seems thankful but mentions she is just doing her job. Soon Cyborg turns off the security for the tower and goes to bed. All the other Titans except for Terra also go to bed. Later, Terra sends an e-mail however we don’t know who she sent it to. Beast Boy then knocks on her door, after she answers he gives her a box which is heart shape that he made for her. He continues by asking her on a date, as much as she seems to love the gift she becomes distant after his question, saying she will not be able to go on the date. Beast boy is heartbroken and returns to his room. Terra soon appears outside his window, asking if he wants to go out, he agrees and they fly off. They leave Jump City, and arrive at a small restaurant that Terra frequented before she became a Titan. The two talk, including about Terra’s past, in the middle Terra thinks she sees Slade’s reflection in a mirror. She becomes scared and they leave before the are done eating, in the process Beast Boy drops his communicator and does not notice. Terra and Beast Boy then arrive at an amusement park that she also went to in her past. Beast Boy asks Terra if she’s alright, when he notices she’s been quiet as they been talking. She replies she’s fine. After riding a few rides together and then go on the Ferris Wheel. On the Ferris Wheel, Terra asks Beast Boy, if he knew something bad about her would they still be friends. Beast Boy says he would and when they are about to kiss Slade interrupts. Beast Boy attacks Slade, causing the two to battle on the Ferries Wheel as Terra watches. When Slade appears to be winning the fight, Beast Boy calls for Terra to help, she uses her powers to break the ground under the Ferris Wheel, which destroys it and distracts Slade. Terra and Beast Boy run inside the mirror house which is where the Beast Boy realizes his communicator is gone. Slade appears and tells Beast Boy that Terra was a spy who has been working for him since she ran away from Titans Tower. Beast Boy doesn’t believe him but Terra tells him it’s true, which causes Beast Boy to become angry. Terra runs to another area of the mirror house, when she sees her reflection in the mirror, she begins to cry due to everything she has done. Beast Boy shows ups and asks why she pretended to be his friend, she pretty much says she is his friend and reminds him of his promise, that they would always be friends no matter what. Beast Boy tells her she has no friends, which crushes Terra and she leaves with Slade. The next morning, the rest of the Titans learn of her betrayal. Terra, whose wearing a Slade apprentice suit Slade, on her actions and feelings for the Titans, which she says she overcome. Terra agrees to serve Slade and accepts the offer to destroy the Titans, happily. ☀ Some time later, Terra returns to Jump City, while the Titans are out for a drive in the city she attacks them. Due to them still harboring some feelings for their former friends, Terra gets the upperhand in the fight. Slade tells Terra the suit allows him to assist with her powers in the battle. He then creates reinforcement using the Earth. The Titans retreat, during which Beast Boy and Terra stare at each other, before Beast Boy disappears into the smoke which Robin created so they could retreat. Terra breaks into jail releasing Overload, Plasmus, and Cinderblock to scatter the Titans around the city. The Titans separate and Raven fights Overload. She defeats him easily then Terra appears and they fight. Terra takes advantage of Raven’s weakness which are her emotions, then seems to drown Raven in the mud. Terra then goes to fight Robin and Starfire, who defeated Cinderblock. When they defeat him, Terra launched a rock which hit Starfire, causing her to fall into the waters nearby. Terra then leaves to fight Beast Boy and Cyborg who fought Plasmus. Terra causes the ground beneath them causing them to fall underground, where they appear to be crushed. Robin then found Terra and they fight. During the fight, Robin tries to reduce Slade’s influence on her, however it backfires and Terra is more determined to win the fight. Terra gains the upperhand and seems to crush Robin with a rock. Terra then returns to Slade who congratulates her and says the can now take over the city. Terra and Slade take over the city, causing it to become abandoned. As Terra travels around the empty city, she thinks of her time with the Titans, remembering events from when she was a member. The Titans soon appear and begin to fight Terra, they tell her they consider her a criminal now and will bring her to justice.Terra fights back but is overcome by the Titans and flees. Slade tells her to fight back. Slade release Overload, Plasmus and Cinderblock who form Ternion, who attacks the Titans. Terra flees again. Terra later turns to stone as she saves the city. She is considered a hero and a friend.